


Ink

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: AU, M/M, flowershop au, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is spending his summer working at his foster dad’s girlfriend’s flower shop. It could be worse, but Roy has a bit of a thing for one of the tattoo artists down the street.</p><p>Koy flowershop/tattoo parlor AU. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

"Roy Harper," Dinah snaps, not entirely unkindly, "am I paying you to work, or am I paying you to stand around?"

"You aren't paying me at all," Roy mutters.

He straightens up, his shoulders cracking from hunching over the flower beds so long. With a loud sigh, he goes back to sweeping fallen petals. 

"Would you prefer the alternative?"

Roy makes a face. Ollie had given Roy an option. Spend the summer working in his girlfriend's flower shop, or at Ollie's company. Roy took the option that let him at least wear jeans. The view was nice, so that was a plus.

Right across the street from Sherwood Florist is Atlantis Tattoos. He doesn't know much about the owners, only that they're from Greece. Roy has only ever seen one of them, and he's gorgeous. Tall, dark, inked, and fucking sexy as hell. Everything Roy likes in a man.

\--

Kaldur wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. He's been working on the same tattoo for a good six hours, and he's quite exhausted. But he's quite satisfied with his work. He takes a moment to grab a coffee from across the street. If Miss Lance was outside, he would say hello. But instead, it's the redhead he's been seeing around since the beginning of May. 

Roy smiles at him, and Kaldur almost forgets to stop walking before he reaches the edge of the curb. He returns the smile with a small wave.

The traffic light changes colour and Kaldur almost runs across the street.

"Kaldur, are you all right?" Tula asks.

It's the first time his heart hasn't stuttered around her. He's too distracted by thoughts of a different redhead.

"I am fine," he assures her.

Garth glances between them, but doesn't comment. He keeps his attention on the tattoo snaking up her hip and around her waist to mimic the one on the other side. Kaldur has always considered his own pain tolerance to be quite high, but Tula doesn't so much as wince.

"Take a seat. You have been working hard."

"Yes," Garth agrees, "it has been quite slow today. You deserve a break."

Kaldur has never been the type to just sit around. He works through paperwork. Through the glass walls, he can see the redhead still sweeping the flower store front. He pauses to tease a cat with his broom. Kaldur smiles a little, until Roy goes back into the shop.

"Roy!" Dinah calls. "Roy, get in here. I need you to put an order together."

"Oh, come on! You needed me to sweep. Then you needed me to fill an order. Do you want my blood, too?"

Dinah throws a notebook at him.

"You keep that attitude up, and you're on your own for dinner."

"Mamaaa," Roy whines.

He laughs, though, and puts the order together. There isn't much conversation for a while. The shop is full of the sound of Roy humming to the radio and the click of Dinah's heels. 

"Hey, how pissed would Ollie be if I got a tattoo?"

"Very. And so would I." 

Roy makes a face. A few years ago, he might have pointed out that they aren't his real parents. But, well, they're close enough. 

"Where'd that come from anyway?" Dinah asks.

"I dunno. I like tattoos."

"Tattoos like Kaldur's from across the street?"

Roy feels his face heat up. As much as he hopes his isn't blushing, he turns away anyway.

"In general."

Not that he doesn't appreciate the eel tattoos that adorn Kaldur's biceps - which are beautiful enough on their own. 

"You should ask him out."

"Uhm, no. I'm not doing that."

"Oh, come on. You know you want to."

Roy scowls. 

"Maybe. What makes you think he's even into guys?"

"Well you won't know if you don't ask," Dinah says.

While Roy can't disagree, it doesn't seem like the best course of action. 

\--

Kaldur takes a deep breath. The sound of the bell above the door dinging makes him cringe. It's so loud.

Dinah smiles from behind the counter.

"Afternoon, Kaldur. What can I do for you?" She asks.

Green eyes dart around the shop. Roy is tending to some flowers, earphones in place. Kaldur isn't sure he's even noticed him.

"I was hoping I could- Order some flowers. For a friend."

"A friend? What's this lucky friend's name?" 

Kaldur hopes she can't tell how hot his face feels. He doesn't let himself glance over at the redhead. He pretends he doesn't see Roy bend over to pick something up. And he definitely pretends he doesn't imagine touching that ass.

"For Tula. She has been putting in several extra hours at work. I felt it would be- important to ensure she knows that Garth and I appreciate it."

"That's so sweet," Dinah smiles. "I wish someone would show a little appreciation."

She tosses a pen at Roy. He stares in confusion, pulling an earbud out. Dinah offers no explanation, only turns her attention back to Kaldur. She leans forward on her elbows. A second pen is already in her hand, tapping against the notepad.

"What does Tula like?" She asks.

Kaldur pauses. He knows a lot about her, but flowers never came up in conversation.

"I believe- the pink ones are nice."

"The pink ones are nice. They go well with the yellow ones next to them." 

Dinah smiles sympathetically. It's clear Kaldur doesn't know a thing about flowers. Hell, even Roy is better, and Roy is all but useless when it comes to them.

"How about you tell me how much you want to spend, and I'll put something together."

Kaldur nods.

"Yes, I believe that would be best."

\--

"Kaldur, can I ask you something?"

Kaldur looks up from his book with raised eyebrows. Garth seems uncomfortable.

"Of course. Is something troubling you?"

Garth sighs. 

"Why have you been sending Tula flowers?"

"I may have on one occasion."

"Three occasions."

"That does not sound inaccurate."

There's a long silence. It's painfully awkward. 

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation."

"Which would be?" Garth asks with a raised eyebrow. "Do you still have feelings for her? I won't be angry if you do."

"No, it isn't that. I am very happy for you and Tula. But I… may possibly have some small interest in- the man working with Dinah."

Garth laughs. Of course that's it. Kaldur has always had a fondness for redheads. Not that Garth expected Roy to be Kaldur's type. But hey, he's not judging. As long as he isn't hung up on Tula, Garth is happy.

"Have you tried talking to him."

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

"I panic and order flowers."

Kaldur scowls, watching Garth double over. It's funny, he knows. But not that funny. He folds his arms across his chest, waiting for Garth to compose himself.

"Have you quite finished?"

"Yes, yes. I apologize. My friend, you cannot continue in this way. You'll go broke!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Instead of buying flowers for my girlfriend, ask him out."

"It is not that simple."

"That's howX (+ I got Tula."

There's an instinct to punch Garth for that comment. But he wasn't that type, and he was happy for his friends. But he wasn't convinced it was as easy as Garth said.

\--

That doesn't stop Kaldur's palms from sweating as he approached Sherwood Florist. He find Roy at the back of the store watering flowers.

"Excuse me?"

Roy doesn't respond.

Kaldur can hear the music coming from Roy's earphones. He taps Roy's shoulders and regrets it seven seconds later when Roy turns around. 

Next thing Kaldur knows, his shirt is drenched and sticking to his skin. 

"Holy shit! Holy shit, I am so sorry. Jesus fuck-"

Roy turned the hose off and pushed his hands through his hair. His face was bright red in embarrassment. 

"Shit, I am so sorry!"

"It is all right."

"Nah, you're soaked." And ripped, he didn't add. "I got a shirt in the back that'll probably fit you. C'mon."

Kaldur follows, pulling his shirt off. It really is uncomfortable, and it's not like he's ashamed of his body or anything.

Roy fishes through the spare clothes he and Dinah keep in the back room. He finds one that's a little baggy on him. Kaldur's shoulders are broader, he figures it'll fit fine.

"Here."

Their fingers brush when Kaldur takes the shirt. He doesn't miss the way Roy's eyes linger on his chest. Though, he might be imagining it. Hoping that Roy is as attracted to him as he is to Roy, hoping he'll make the first move. But then Roy pulls his lower lip between his teeth with his tongue.

"Thank you," he purrs.

Roy's fingers move, curling around Kaldur's. Except Kaldur is dating that Tula chick. Why else would he send her so many flowers?

Kaldur can't think past the warmth of Roy's skin. He can't stop himself. He pulls Roy in, his own fingers curling around the back of Roy's neck. The kiss is everything he's been wanting. Roy's mouth is soft and warm. 

The shirt falls to the floor. Kaldur pulls Roy in by the hips. He can feel his cock through his jeans.

"Your girlfriend-!"

"What? I do not have- Tula? She is only a friend."

"Friend?"

"She is with Garth."

Roy slips a hand around Kaldur's waist.

"So you're single?"

"I am."

"Good."

Roy grabs his ass and kisses him hard. He's been wanting to do this for too long. His hands move over Kaldur's chest, still cold from the water. Thumbs brush over peaked nipples. Maybe they should slow down, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to slow down. He wants them both naked. He wants to push Kaldur onto the ground and ride him. He wants to fuck Kaldur against the wall. He doesn't even care. Dinah's off for the rest of the day, they have all the time they want.

He slides his hand into the front of Kaldur's jeans. Honestly, he half expects to get punched in the face. But Kaldur moans and rolls his hips up.

Kaldur pushes his hands up Roy's shirt. He lets Roy pull away only long enough to remove the shirt. Roy's skin is soft, warm compared to his own. He pulls Roy back into a kiss. His jeans are being pushed down past his hips. He can't stop the small gasp that escaped his lips as Roy's rough, calloused fingers wrap around his cock. 

"I- have to go back to work."

"What, now?"

Roy's cock is straining against the front of his jeans. He doesn't even care, though. He just wants Kaldur's cock in his mouth.

"Soon." 

Kaldur's lower lip is caught between Roy's teeth.

"We have time, yeh?"

"Yes. Yes!"

Kaldur rolls his hips up into Roy's hand. Heat spreads through his body. Maybe the room is warm, maybe it's just the heat radiating off Roy's body. Either way, he isn't sure how long he can hold off when Roy's thumb sweeps across the head of his cock. A bead of sweat rolls down his back.

"Here?" He gasps between Roy's fervent kisses.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Here is fine. Take these off."

Roy grins broadly and wriggles out of his jeans.

"No underwear?"

"Nope." 

"Good."

Roy actually moans at the growl. His nails scrape over the eel tattoo winding up Kaldur's arm. Fuck, he has the nicest biceps. 

They're pressed close to each other, stroking each other in quick, desperate twists of their wrists. The room is small, and the space between them is non-existent. There's a clear space on one of the walls that Kaldur shoves Roy against.

Kaldur's cock is wet, dripping precum all over Roy's fingers. He scrapes his thumbnail gently over Roy's slit. 

Roy whimpers against Kaldur's lips. It's got to be a dream. He can't think of the last time someone made him feel this good with just their fingers. Those long fingers made him weak. 

"Gonna' make me cum," Roy gasps. 

Kaldur pushes Roy's hand away and wraps his hand around both their cocks. One hand on Roy's hip, strokes their cocks together. The added friction has Roy burring his face in Kaldur's neck, his lips pressing against the tattoos on his neck.

"Yes," Roy whimpers, "yes, please. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop."

Roy drags his nails over Kaldur's neck and back and shoulders. He nips at Kaldur's earlobe. The pleasure mounts until it's nearly painful.

His breath hitches and it's all he can do to keep from screaming. A muffled cry escapes his lips.

"That's it," Kaldur purrs. "Cum for me. Just like that."

"So good… Jesus fuck, oh…"

Kaldur strokes them faster, harder, taking in every sound Roy makes at the stimulation on his oversensitive cock. God, it feels too good. His cock is throbbing with need. It's too much. Roy's whimpers are too much, he can't take it.

His mouth moves over Roy's hard jawline, his ear, his shoulder. He can't stop himself from biting down on a patch of tanned skin.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he's glad their shirts are somewhere on the ground. The amount of cum on their skin would never wash out.

Roy leans into Kaldur with a hum. They're both so warm. Hands stroke up and down his back.

"Was that enjoyable?" Kaldur asks.

"Mmm… Very. Do you have to go?"

"I should. Tula and Garth will be needing me."

They exchange a few kisses and get dressed. It's a little awkward; Neither of them really knows what to say.

Of course, neither of them notices Dinah sitting on the desk, sipping at her tea. 

Roy grabs a sharpie and scrawls his number on Kaldur's arm.

"Call me?"

"Of course."

Kaldur presses one last kiss to Roy's lips before turning to leave. He pauses, his eyes catching Dinah's.

"Uhm- Miss Lance."

"Kaldur."

Kaldur nods awkwardly and rushes out the door.

Dinah can't stop herself from grinning. It's all she can do to keep from laughing when she sees Roy red-faced and scowling.

"Productive afternoon?"

"Hmph."

Roy picks up the hose and goes back to watering the flowers. Even the back of his neck is red.

"By the way, your fly is open."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
